Ice Cream
by Nichiko
Summary: Sora has an unhealthy, mysterious craving for ice cream. So he decides to make his own. And he invites his friends to help him. Who is next on the list? (Hints of SoRoku and SoRiku/Not for the faint of heart; Rated M for torture, cannibalism, language, and character death. Parody of MLP fanfic "Cupcakes")


Ice Cream

* * *

**A/N:** Ever read the MLP story "Cupcakes" by Sergeant Sprinkles? Or the Hetalia spin-off "Pasta" ThatPurplyThing? I felt intrigued to make a Kingdom Hearts version. **Major OOCness. If you want me to throw a lemon in here, please ask and I will gladly re-write this with a lemon.**

An OOC Sora means the story is **not good**. Not for the faint of heart. **IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT "CUPCAKES" IS, TURN BACK NOW.**

**Summary:** Sora has an unhealthy, mysterious craving for ice cream. So he decides to make his own. And he invites his friends to help him. Who is next on the list? (Hints of SoRoku and SoRiku/Not for the faint of heart; Rated M for torture, cannibalism, language, and character death. Parody of MLP fanfic "Cupcakes")

* * *

It started out as a completely normal, uneventful day on Destiny Islands. As always, the sun was shining brightly, and kids were out playing. The town away from the play-island was full of bustling townsfolk. It seemed everyone had somewhere to be. Even Riku. He spent much of his days back on the island, practicing or just lazily moping around, but now he had somewhere to be. After many events with their training and Kingdom Hearts, Sora became very reclusive and avoided his friends at all costs. Kairi and Riku were concerned, but after a few months, Sora opened up to them and invited Riku over.

For ice cream.

No one understood why Sora wanted to make his own instead of buy it, but he explained he was in a munny-pinch.

Riku could understand that the strange addiction could have been acquired from Roxas, but he's not too certain. After completing his Master's Exam, Axel- or Lea as he preferred to be called, Donald, Goofy, and other friends came to visit. However, only a few days after they came, Donald supposedly went missing.

Everyone suspected he just went back to the castle. But everyone started "leaving" as well, but no one became suspicious of it.

Sora was worried about his friends that suddenly left, so of course he asked Riku to help cheer him up.

The silver-haired teen yawned as he stretched and made his way over to his friend's house. The cool breeze mingled with the warmth of the sun and Riku felt alive. He rounded the beach and found himself staring into cheerful blue eyes and was greeted suddenly by his energetic friend. "Gah! Sora!" he exclaimed in surprise, and the brunette smiled in acknowledgement. "I got tired waiting for you, so I went to get you," Sora said. Riku nodded in reply. "Well, I'm only 10 minutes late-"

"10 minutes is a lot, y'know," Sora interrupted, not bothering to listen to his friend's excuse. Not waiting for another reply, the younger teen grabbed Riku's hand and dragged him the rest of the way to his house (which was conveniently just around the block).

Stopping at the front of his house, he smiled. "So, are you ready to help me?" Continuing their conversation as they walked in, Riku plopped himself lazily on the brunette's couch, and admired how Sora always kept the house clean when his parents weren't home.

"Um, help you what? Practice, fight, fix that house you set on fire-"

"Make ice cream, silly!" Sora happily announced from the kitchen before Riku could finish.

Riku facepalmed and sighed. "Ice cream?" The silver-haired teen was slightly dissapointed. He was hoping to spend more "friend" time with Sora instead of "cooking for Sora's unnatural addiction". "Sora, you know how I stink at cooking. Remember what happened last time?" Both males could remember the event clearly, and they both shuddered. Sora rolled his eyes and pulled a large bowl from the cupboard.

"But that's not a problem. I just need your help to make them. Please promise me you'll help?"

"..."

"... Pinkie promise?" Sora said quietly as he held out his finger. Riku sighed and walked over to his friend, leaning against the counter. "Fine. Only if we get to spend more time than helping you cook for your ice cream obsession." Sora squealed and pulled some ingredients from his fridge. 'Vanilla, salt, milk, cream...' Riku silently listed the objects as they were set in front of him. The younger teen then closed the fridge with a flourish and set an odd container in front of Riku.

"What is that?" Riku poked the plastic container, eyeing it's unnatural color. A little light blue and crimson mixed together. "Oh, that? Its a special ingredient," Sora replied as he began to mix some of the assortment of ingredients.

The brunette cocked his head to the freezer and said, "There's some leftover ice cream from last time. You can have one if you'd like."

Riku stood up straight and lazily opened the freezer and chose an ice cream bar crimson in color, and instead of a normal ice cream stick, it had little flames decorating it like little stickers. That reminded the silver haired teen to start talking to Axel again. He hadn't heard from the guy in ages. "How do you exactly make all this?" he asked curiously, eyeing his friend. "With patience," Sora said, sticking his finger into the bowl.

He smiled at the taste in bliss and wiped his finger on his clothes.

"I'm gonna get one too." He reached into the freezer that Riku had left open and pulled out one creamy white in color, white yellow and blue tinges, on a gray stick. 'Almost looks identical to Donald,' Riku mused, taking a lick of the frozen treat.

He was overcome by a sudden wave of flavor; almost like cinnamon and sugar with gingerbread cookie-like taste. He nearly choked and gasped. "Sora, I mean really, how do you make these?" Riku kept licking the treat, each taste wanting him to take bigger licks every time.

"You can help me make ice cream, and I'll tell you," the brunette said cheerily in reply. Riku nodded as he continued to enjoy what Sora gave him. "Riku, you can take a quick nap first too," Sora yawned and stretched. The older teen looked at his friend in surprise. "... excuse me? I'm not tired-"

"Oh, but you will in a few. That sleeping spell will start working now."

Riku quickly got up, and was overcome with a wave of uneasiness. He fell to the floor as it felt he choked on nothing. "S-Sora?" Riku fell face first in the carpet and Sora smiled when he watched his friend collapse.

Sora kept his happy expression as he licked his ice cream. Riku could help him after the brunette finished his ice cream.

* * *

Riku opened his eyes slowly, waiting for his vision to clear up from the fogginess in his head. He tried to grasp on what happened before he was knocked out, and he reached over to his side out of habit only to find his arms were securely strapped by a tight metal cuff. He panicked and jolted up, only to find his feet stuck as well with the same kind of binding. His heart beating erratically, fear overcoming him, he was pinned to a table; an operating table no less.

At least he wasn't stripped of his clothing; where was Sora? He cursed to find there wasn't enough space for him to call forth his keyblade right now. "Sora? Sora, are you there?" he called out, very unsure of what was going on.

A few squeaks of shoes were heard along with quiet footsteps and a bubbly, recognizable voice. "Hey, you're finally conscious! Now we can make ice cream!"

Riku's eyes widened and he squirmed. "Sora? Is that you? What the hell is happening?" Sora clicked his tongue as half of his figure stepped out of the darkness surrounding the dim light above Riku.

"Didn't you promise me?" Sora asked, smiling brightly.

Riku squirmed again, and sighed. "Promise what?" he raised an eyebrow, almost forgetting all the past events of what happened that day.

"Well duh, to make ice cream silly! Welcome to my basement!" the brunette chirped enthusiastically.

Riku froze in fear and laughed nervously. "Oh, good one Sora. I thought for a second that you were going to chop me up to make me into ice cream, so you can let me out now," the teen ended his statement with a nervous laugh and an unsure expression.

"I'm glad you find this amusing, Riku," Sora said as he cocked his head to the side. "But I'm afraid this is no joke. And besides, you already promised you'd make ice cream with me, so I can't let you go."

"S-Sora, this isn't funny anymore, let me go!"

"Why were you laughing then?" The brunette smiled and ran his fingers through Riku's hair.

"Sora-"

The acknowledged brunette paused for a moment and replied, "I'm sorry, but your sign was pulled, so it means its your turn, and you can't back out now. See?" Sora held up a small box, filled with many different emblems. He was dangling a Heartless emblem from its chain in front of Riku's face.

"This is yours. So it is your turn," Sora proved his point by letting the cold chain dangle on his cheek. The teen shuddered and gasped as Sora's expression was dazed and had half-lidded eyes.

"Sora, what the heck are you talking about?" Riku cried, struggling more and breathing faster. "Oh, you'll see~ now for the fun!" Sora said and he placed the emblem back in its box. He put the box down on the floor beside him and flicked a nearby switch. The whole room erupted in light, showing the contents and Riku felt like regurgitating the ice cream he had eaten.

Riku began to sweat nervously and his vision blurred as he tried to focus on the assortment of bodies scattered around the basement walls in neat lines. The silverette screamed at the sight; dead carcasses with their chests drawn down the middle with a large crack and they were emptied of all organs.

The teen turned to the side to see more bodies and if he squinted, he could see that their ribs have been snapped off clean. The bodies were angled and positioned in horrific forms, as if they were struggling against a stronger force. Crimson splotches dotted the floor, and their faces were skinned clean.

Dead eyes were hidden underneath the red muscle of what used to be the eyelids. Their clothing were jagged and torn, and their emblems were sketched and carved onto their backs. Absolutely sickened, the teen stared silently in horror as he realized these were the bodies of his friends. Riku recognized the body of the wizard duck, Donald. A large staff was etched onto his back, and his webbed feet had odd metal spikes sticking out of the heel. His ribs were snapped off, and his organs had been removed. Riku had remembered the king stating they haven't seen Donald in a while after his visit. How could he have not known?

Riku then turned to his right to see the corpse of Axel. The pyromaniac was bloodied and torn. A chakram symbol was neatly carved along with dried blood on his bruised back, and rectangles of skin were carved out of his arms. Riku stuttered in fear and Sora beamed with pride. "You like them? I remember Axel, he was really fun to play with. Its amazing how I can use magic to preserve them; they'll stay here for years!"

"Y-you did this? You killed them? You... _ate_ them?!" Riku choked out with a cry, not noticing Sora pulling out a small cart behind him.

"Duh," Sora mused. "How else would I be able to make ice cream? Well, the cream technically, cause plain ice cream out of guts is gross and ugly looking. I tried that with Goofy first..."

"But Sora, you can't do this to me! I'm... your _friend_!" Riku said this as if this sentence mattered everything in the world to him right now.

Sora nodded and blinked in approval. "That's why its going to be so much fun! Spending time together, and that's why you're making your last moments worthwhile! With me!"

Riku shook his head frantically, as if this were some horrid nightmare he couldn't wake from. He bit his tongue, and shuddered. "This has to be a nightmare... I don't believe this..."

He then felt the operating table rotate, and soon his friend came into view. The brunette teen was adorned with an apron with other emblems; supposedly the emblems of those who were victims. Only a few spaces of the apron was still left blank. Beside Sora was the large cart of sharp surgeon tools, and dining ware that he had pulled out when Riku was distracted by the grotesque decorations. The older teen could see that behind the smiling boy was what seemed to be a large meat grinder, spattered with blood and leftover flesh.

Sora however, seemed no different in appearance or expression. He was still bright, happy and smiling with optimism, despite the fact he had openly admitted to murdering all these people, and presumably feasting on their innards and just fed some to Riku. He did not have the face of a killer, he simply had his happy expression and sky blue eyes, the same ones he always had. Not one glimpse of insanity to be seen in them.

And he would still have them for this whole time, when Riku was enduring what Sora had in store for him...

* * *

Sora was humming a low tune to himself while he prepared for his game. "Hey Riku, wanna say 'hi' to another one of our friends?" Riku's eyes widened and he was screaming silently in his head for this not to be happening. He couldn't bring himself to say that it was real, and this was Sora, of all people, murdering all these people.

When Riku didn't answer, Sora took that response as a 'yes' and he smiled eerily before turning the operating table again and staring to the few figures nailed to the bloodied wall. The brunette hummed a little softer as he walked over and ran through them as if they were racks of clothing, and he were choosing a specific one. Finally, he dug out a small corpse, dotted with red and adorned with a pink dress. Sora held the carcass bridal-style, and effortlessly laid it down next to Riku. Riku choked in fear and nearly passed out at the sight.

Right next to him, lay the dead body of a young teenage girl, crimson hair, and pale skin. She still looked youthful... even in this state. Her crimson hair was matted with dry blood and her face was covered in cuts and bruises, and her throat cut clean down the center, both hands in a strange position; but Riku still found her to recognizable... to Riku, at least, and also Sora.

His eyes watered at the sight, and the thought of Sora doing this. "K-Kairi?" he cried in disbelief.

Sora hummed in response, an affirmative tone. "Yeah, y'know, she actually turned out to be tough to work with. She flailed around and managed to nearly slit my throat, so I broke both her wrists. It turned out that didn't shut her up at all, and she kept flailing. I had to cut her throat so she'd be quiet; all that whining and crying getting on my nerves."

Sora paused and shook his head. "But it was worth it actually! She actually tasted quite nice, really sweet and fresh... but still, I'm pretty sure when Namine came out, she tasted better~ But its over now. I don't need to hear her a second time."

Riku was unable to move. He could only stare at his friend, as if the peppy boy had been overcome by a horrible, twisted demon. "Kairi..." Riku felt like giving the corpse a tight hug, even with her ribs all torn out. It was still Kairi. "Sora, why?!"

Sora clicked his tongue. "Well duh, it was her turn Riku," he giggled, as if this were all just a harmless, innocent game.

"Sora, just let me go!" Riku cried in exasperation, hysterical at this point.

"I can see why you want to go, but you promised." Sora paused and poked Riku's nose. "But this is like our duties as Keyblade warriors; you can't evade them. Don't worry, you'll be with Kairi and all our friends again after this."

Sora kissed Riku's cheek and patted his head, earning a small blush from the older male. Sora grabbed a few instruments from the table, and Riku noticed they had an odd shape. Sora noticed his friend staring at the tool, and he hummed. "Oh, this? With all the bones; mostly ribs I collect, its easier to make my own tools. Wouldn't want my Keyblade getting all bloody, that's for the last part."

The brunette giggled and pulled a black strip of cloth out of his pocket; Riku identified it as-

"The blindfold," he blurted out, and Sora nodded. "Its gonna be okay~" he assured his friend as he fastened the cloth around his friend's eyes, covering the aquamarine orbs underneath them.

Riku was on the edge of passing out, unable to see what Sora was doing behind him. "Ready?" Sora's voice called from behind the older teen. Riku didn't dare move. "Oh, I'll take that as a yes." Sora carefully sliced the sleeve-holes of Riku's vest, removing it from his body, and the brunette unzipped his friend's other clothing.

Riku suddenly felt a searing pain tug at his chest, and he yelped in pain. Sora effortlessly dragged the scalpel, as if he were used to this, and became a master at surgical practices. He ripped through the tendons and strained muscle, in the shape of a heart.

He added a small triangular point to the bottom, and crisscrossed an 'X' near the top, and added a few ridges through them like thorns. From the way the pattern was being carved into his back, Riku noticed it was his emblem.

"I'm too lazy to fill in the color- the blood should do that. I should inject a few more of the potions I mixed up to keep you still, but I left them upstairs." Sora laid down the instrument next to Riku, and giggled. Riku cursed silently, and felt one of the cuffs unlock. "There," Sora said. "I let one of your hands go; its fun to watch you flail-"

Riku punched the air in which were Sora's voice was coming from, and by the sound of it, he effectively knocked Sora to the ground, earning a whine from the teen. "Rikuu!" Sora sat up with a confused face, but Riku couldn't see anything. Sora huffed and removed the blindfold. "I made you ice cream! I thought Axel would be happy that you actually paid attention to him!"

Riku froze. "A-Axel? _He_ was in the ice cream?" he stammered. Sora scuffled to the side. "Of course! Didn't you see how I decorated the stick? And how they had little flames?"

Riku held back the choke in his stomach, and gagged at this fact, emptying his stomach from the meal of Axel, Sora had served him. "Oh... I thought you'd like your friends to be a part of you, all connected, right?"

Riku glared and hissed under his breath with pain. "_Fuck you_."

Sora blew off the remark and looked at Riku. "I was going to be nice, but I guess you really want to see what your organs look like~"

Riku's eyes widened and he flailed while Sora tried adjusting his restraints. "Behave Riku, I'm going to have to set your hand free to adjust you. Now hold still..." Sora said sternly. With a hand free again, Riku socked Sora in the jaw, which Sora quickly reacted with a quick freeze of Blizzara. He froze Riku's arm and grabbed it with brute strength, pushing it back and snapping it like a twig. Riku was dazed by the pain and let out another scream, and closed his eyes. Sora liked the sound of his friend's screams; only he could hear them, no one else.

Sora was the only one allowed to enjoy this.

When Riku opened his eyes, Sora was over him, holding his Keyblade. "I really didn't want to do this."

He brought it down against Riku's leg, and slammed they teeth of the key into Riku's knee cap, twisting it with an audible crack. His throat was sore and dry from screaming, and his eyes were burning with tears. White hot pain coursed through the silverette, and thankfully, not wanting anymore of this torment, blacked out from pain and agony.

* * *

Very shortly after Riku passed out, he woke up to the stench of his bile and blood, which was soaked on to the blindfold on his face. He held his breath, and Sora's face loomed over his. "Oh, you're awake! Now we can get started with everything else! Oh yeah, I got kinda impatient so I maybe took a small sample..."

Riku groaned, feeling a numb pain in his leg. "S-sample?!"

Sora nodded, and held up a bloodied fork. "I took it from your leg, you don't taste that bad." Riku looked down to see a large chunk of his flesh torn off, and he looked back at Sora. Sora licked the flesh, and Riku gagged. Sora stuffed the meat inside his mouth, chewing it slowly, and he seemed to be enjoying his snack.

He looked back at Riku and smiled. "You want to try? I took some more, its nice seeing you sleep." The brunette held up a small bowl with a few chunks of flesh, and he took a handful, his hands bloodied. And with that action, he stuffed the flesh into Riku's mouth forcefully.

Riku winced at the metallic taste of blood, and choked on his own flesh. He spit it out, landing on the floor and Sora frowned. "That was a perfectly good waste Riku. You could have just said no."

Riku glared at his friend who didn't seem to take notice. The brunette bent down to pick something up from under the table. "This will be fun~"

Sora held up the box Riku had nearly forgotten about, and he watched as Sora held it to him. "Pick one~" he taunted with an innocent smile. Riku shook his head weakly, but looking at Sora's face, he reluctantly dug his hand into the box, and Sora inspected what he grabbed a hold of. "Oh hey! Look, you grabbed the king's!" Riku's eyes widened in shock, and he pulled at his restraints again.

Sora held up a golden crown chain, and put it in his pocket. "That's gonna be nice, I'll be sure to tell him you picked him as soon that's I'm done with you."

Sora once again picked up the rib scalpel, and positioned it With Riku's carved emblem which was still fresh and bleeding. Riku watched Sora with a horrified expression; yet Sora showed no sign of insanity nor was he disgusted. "Roxas taught me a bunch about making ice cream," Sora said as he opened a flap in Riku's skin. Riku groaned, unable to flinch or scream with the numbness in his body.

"I'll just take some ribs and organs, then it'll be over."

"S-Sora... please let me go..." Riku begged quietly, and Sora frowned.

"I'm sorry, Riku, I really am. But I can't turn back now, Roxas needs it." Sora turned and suddenly pressed the instrument deeper into Riku's stomach. He dragged the scalpel down to form a rectangle, and cut the shape in half. The brunette flipped the skin open, tugging it to the sides and earning a yelp from Riku who was in tremendous pain, and smiled at the sight of Riku's organs and muscles.

Riku gasped at the sight of his insides; and Sora didn't restrain or flinch. Instead, the younger teen carefully reached down into Riku's body and avoided his working organs, and he grabbed ahold of a rib. "Aha!" Sora said, and he forcefully gripped the bone, and stilled before tugging it and the bone came off with a loud crack.

Riku screamed, even with his throat sore. Sora smiled and continued to snap off Riku's ribs, one by one. He placed the torn bones on a rack, letting the blood drip off slowly.

"Heh! I like the sounds you make, and the sounds when ribs snap off! Don't you?" Sora giggled, and Riku couldn't bring himself to reply. Suddenly, Sora got an idea. He summoned his Keyblade to his side and placed the blunt edge to Riku's foot. "This'll be fun," he said to himself. He fired a strong Thundaga, shocking the teen and causing him to yelp.

"SORA!"

"Hush, Riku~ I've finished emptying your body, now your head. Sadly, you won't be there to see your brain taken out, but that's the most messy part."

Riku didn't answer. He was too busy thinking of all the people Sora had killed, Donald, Axel, Goofy, Namine, Kairi... and countless others from the Islands and other worlds they had traveled on. Riku didn't dare think about what Sora had done to all those people, especially Kairi, their best friend and the third to their group.

If Riku could, he would've tossed Sora into the meat grinder he'd seen before and run away. But it was all over now...

Sora took both hands and squeezed Riku's large intestine, removing whatever what was left in them. "Hey Riku, I bet you'd want to see your stomach up close!"

Sora dangled the limp organ in front of Riku's nearly dead eyes, and Riku choked. Sora continued removing the vital organs, making jokes and commenting about them until Riku gasped in pain when Sora stopped and sighed. "... I bet you want to see everyone else now, huh?"

But Riku was already long gone when Sora used the scalpel to remove his head as it lolled to the side, giving way to the Darkness. And Sora, happy as he could ever be, struck Riku's chest with his keyblade, ending Riku's existence, once and for all.

* * *

Extra:

"Heh, that was fun~" Sora commented as he licked his ice cream. Italy nodded, laying back in his chair, as Pinkie looked at Sora. "I bet I still had more fun," she pouted, and Sora nodded.

"I bet you did."

Italy nodded silently in agreement, all three of them having smiles plastered to their faces. "Ve~ Maybe we can have a picnic! With all the things we made, like the pasta, Pinkie's cupcakes and Sora's ice cream!"

The murmur of "yes" was heard, and they all giggled.

**The End... or maybe? To be continued?**

* * *

**A/N:** Now that was the scariest shit I have ever written... NO GOOD NIGHT FOR ME.


End file.
